Tick Tocqueville
I found these hysterical WoF/Marvel posts and I'm gonna share a few. You can comment stuff, but don't edit this. I'm going to add more as I find ones I like. (HAIL THIS MEANS YOU) . . Starlord: Galaxy. Superman: Earth. Spider-Man: NYC. And then there's Daredevil micromanaging the s**t out of 10 blocks in downtown Manhattan. . . The Avengers according to me: Billionaire-Playboy-Genius-Philanthropist-With-a-Suit-of-Armor, Capsicle-and-his-Frisbee, Was-Just-a-Giant-Green-Rage-Monster, Assassin-Lady, Crazy-Good-Archer, and lets not forget the freAKING NORSE GOD OF THUNDER . . I bet Spider-Man left NYC for a day trip and when he came back, he saw the catastrophic aftermath from The Avengers and he was like "I WAS GONE FOR ONE DAY. ONE DAY." . . Moon: I am to tired to talk to you right now. Darkstalker: You're too young to be tired. Moon: And you're too old not to be dead yet, but here we are. . . While scoping out caves for classrooms... Fatespeaker: It's so dark in here! I can't see anything! Starflight: oh wow wHAT A NIGHTMARE . . Tsunami: Not to worry, I have a permit. over paper Webs: This just says "I can do what I want." . . Tsunami: I will put my "A" down to make "A." Clay: I will add to your "A" to make "AT." Sunny: I will add onto your "AT" to make "RAT." Starflight: I will add onto your "RAT" to make "BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC." Tsunami: *flips board* . . Qibli: Winter? Your thoughts? Winter: I wasn't listening, but I strongly disagree with Qibli. . . Qibli: Hey, what's black and white and red all over? Winter: That's so easy. Everyone knows that one. It's a sunburned penguin. Qibli: Well, what's- Winter: I have one. Qibli: *surprised* Oh, really? What is it? Winter: What's standing in my cave, scaring my scavenger, and telling horrible jokes? Qibli: Hey- Winter: A dead SandWing. Qibli: ... Qibli: Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine. . . Why Nothing Ever Gets Done in Pyrrhia Part One Six-Claws: My queen, we have an urgent- wait, what is that? Thorn: *gaming furiously* It's Robot Unicorn Attack 2. Six-Claws: Shouldn't we- Thorn: No. I have to beat the other queens. Six-Claws: The... The other queens play this game? All of them? Thorn: Oh yea, totally- OH! HAHA!! GET REKT GLORY!! WOOOO SANDWINGS!! *high-fives Qibli* Six-Claws: I'll... I'll come back later... Thorn and Qibli: *extreme celebration* . . Why Nothing Ever Gets Done in Pyrrhia Part two Ruby: Cliff, Mommy has something very important to ask of you. Cliff: What is it? Ruby: I need you too... Cliff: Need me to what? Ruby: I need you to beat Queen Thorn's high score in Robot Unicorn Attack 2. Cliff: Ruby: Cliff: Ruby: Cliff: aWESOME . . Why Nothing Gets Done in Pyrrhia Part three Thorn and Qibli: *still celebrating* Six-Claws: *runs in, out of breath* Thorn: Oh dear, what now? Six-Claws: Your Majesty, *pant* look... look at... *has a coughing fit* Thorn: Are you all right? Look at what? Qibli: *is staring at Thorn's phone in horror* nO WAY Thorn: wILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON Qibli: *turns screen to show Thorn* QUEEN RUBY BEAT YOUR HIGH SCORE Thorn: Thorn: Thorn: hOw DiD sHe GeT iT tHaT hIgH??!!??!! *cue Cliff, spastastically pressing random buttons and destroying everyone*